Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion/Prom Night
This is the fourth chapter in Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion. During the High School in 1998, Angela reveals Janet's pregnant. Level 31 - Rules and Regulations Play as perfect as you can by only serving full orders! *Mr. Morgan: Whether you realize it or not, the rest of the student body looks up to this group. *Mr. Morgan: If other students see you adhering to a proper code of conduct at prom, they will too. *Matt: Are you sure this has nothing to do with the reporter from the Snuggford Times being there? *Mr. Morgan: Need I remind you, Mr. Miller, what happened to Christine Friedman last year? *Matt: You mean the girl you kicked out of school on the day of the prom 'cause you found out she was pregnant? *Mr. Morgan: I did NOT expel her for getting pregnant! *Mr. Morgan: She had... er… other disciplinary problems. *Angela: Dress code violations? *Mr. Morgan: Make light if you wish... *Mr. Morgan: Myself and the other chaperones will be keeping a sharp eye on you. *Mr. Morgan: ONE slip from any of you, and you can kiss prom goodbye! *The students leave, but Angela. *Mr. Morgan: Angela, a moment, please. *Mr. Morgan: I want this prom to run as smoothly as possible. As such, I expect you to serve food to the rest of the students. *Mr. Morgan: Just think of it as an extension of your work at our school store. *Janet and her dad leave the prom. Angela gets to work. During the level *Angela serves full orders only! After the level *The girls from Fab Four and Mr. Morgan enter the prom. *The principal goes to distract singer. *Mr. Morgan: Good afternoon, everyone. *Mr. Morgan: I'd like to say a few words about the prom. *Mr. Morgan: First - there will be no congregating in the school parking lot! *Mr. Morgan: Anyone discovered to have been drinking, smoking or otherwise acting inappropriately... *Mr. Morgan: ...will be removed from the premises immediately. *Mr. Morgan: As will anyone who's dresses inappropriately. *Mr. Morgan: Now, on to more positive things. *Mr. Morgan: Don't forget to vote for your Prom King and Queen... *Mr. Morgan: The students with the most votes will be crowned personally, by ME. *Virginia: Vote for Angela! *Jenny: WOOOOOO! ANGELA FOR PROM QUEEN! Level 32 - Bring It On! Show off Angela's skills by not popping any balloons. *Janet enters the prom. *Janet: Oh HEYYYY, Matt. *Matt: Hey, Janet. *Janet: You know... I still have those Sound Doctors tickets I bought. *Matt: Angela and I already have tickets. *Janet: First you steal my boyfriend, now you think you're gonna take Prom Queen from me, too? *Angela: I didn't STEAL anything from you - and I have as much right to be Prom Queen as anyone. *Janet: You're gonna crash and burn so hard, you're gonna leave a crater behind. *Angela: Bring it. *Janet leaves the prom, Matt leaves aside. During the level *Angela doesn't let any balloons pop! After the level *Meanwhile in the Main School Lobby, Keith comes out of hallway. *Keith: Uh... Hey, Janet... *Janet: What is it, Keith? Can't you see I'm busy? *Keith: Uh... I just wanted to tell you that I think it's totally uncool the way Matt's treating you. *Keith: If I were him, I would like... totally do anything to get back together with you. *Janet: It's all because of Angela. He'll get sick of her scrawny behind soon enough. *Janet: You know what? I'm glad Matt and I broke up. *Janet: Like, he's OK and all, but he's so self=centered, it's BNORING. *Janet: After all this time, I've finally realized that I totally had feelings for someone else. *Keith: W-Who? *Janet: Isn't it obvious...? *Janet leaves the school. Level 33 - In the Grand Scheme The band's made a bit of a mess - find all their belongings! *Keith enters the school. *Keith: Er, hey, Janet... *Keith: I was thinking... Um, maybe the two of us... You know, maybe we could... *Janet: Yes...? *Keith: I was wondering if, um... You wanted to- *Janet: Yes, okay! I'll go out with you! *Keith: Y-Really? *Janet: There's just one little thing... We have to save Angela from Matt. *Keith: I thought you like, hated her guts? *Janet: I'll admit, at first, I was totally bugging... *Janet: But now I realize she's a victim of Matt's charms, just like I was. *Janet: It'd be a MAJOR bummer to see them leave prom together. *Janet: You don't want me to be sad on our special night, do you? *Keith: Of course not! I can totally take care of it... *Keith and Janet walk in the hallway. During the level *Angela finds all hidden objects for the band! After the level *Angela leaves aside. Janet and Keith enter the prom. *Janet: I'm having SO much fun tonight. *Janet: I... I just hope that Matt isn't doing to Angela what he did to me... *Janet: I'd hate for the evening to end on a sour note... *Keith: Er… I've been thinking a lot, and I think you're right, Janet. *Keith: My brother really HAS screwed up Angela's like. *Janet: Already? *Keith: Once he finds out just how bad he's messed up, he'll likely split on her anyhow. *Keith: I'll take care of it - I promise. *Keith leaves the prom. *Janet: Perfect... Looks like everything's going according to plan! Level 34 - Pink, Purple and Orange Strange people keep calling Angela throughout the day. *Janet enters the prom. *Virginia: Uh oh, girls. The claws are coming out! *Angela: What do you want, Janet? *Janet: Do you like my dress? *Janet: Matt bright it for me... It's his favorite. *Angela: He sure has good taste. *Janet: Well, more like HAD.... But he'll come to his senses soon enough. *Janet: You might want to do yourself a favor and get lost before then. *Janet: It wouldn't hurt your popularity to break up with the coolest boy in school, before he dumps you... *Angela: You know what else wouldn't hurt? *Angela: Matt and I being voted Prom King and Queen... *Janet looks mad!Kitty and Jenny leave aside. During the level *Angela answers phone calls during the day! *Angela: How did you get this number? *Angela: No, I don't want to be your girlfriend! *Angela: I don't even know you! *Angela: Sorry, you ain't good enough for me. *Angela: You want what?! How rude! *(Repeats any of the defense statements) After the level *Jenny and Kitty appear. *Jenny: Hey girls! Having fun? *Angela: I dunno… Having to work through the whole prom isn't exactly what I expected. *Angela: On top of that, I've been getting calls from random boys for the past hour! *Jenny: Random boys...? *Angela: Jenny... Did you give my number to anyone? *Jenny: Er… No? *Virginia: Jenny! *Jenny: Okay, fine, I did! But only to the cute ones, I swear! *Angela, Virginia and Kitty laugh! Level 35 - Pretty Perfect Show off how fabulous Angela is by making 4 Fabulous combos! *Keith: Hey, Janet. So, like... uhm… Would you be willing to dance with - *Janet: Yeah sure, later, whatever. So, what are you going to do about Matt and Angela? *Keith: Uh... Well, I'm working on it. *Janet: Well you need to work faster! The evening's almost over! *Keith: Well... *Janet: Well what? You're not backing out, are you? *Keith: Well... Matt's my brother... I just need to be sure- *Janet: Did you tell him I'm here as your date? *Keith: Not yet. *Janet: Good. I wanted to tell him myself anyway. *Janet: I just want EVERYTHING to be perfect. *Virginia and Angela go back to work. During the level *Angela makes Fabulous combos by having 5 customers pay at the same time! After the level *Angela and Virginia leave aside. *Matt appears and Janet enters the prom. *Janet: Hey Matt, do you still have my 'Best of Prom' CD? *Matt: Janet, I really don't want to talk to yo- *Keith enters the prom. *Janet: Matt, how DARE you?! *Janet: I told you, Keith and I are together now! *Matt: What? My brother?! *Matt: You're crazy, Janet! Don't EVER talk to me again. *Matt hides aside. *Keith follows Matt. *Janet: There... That ought to speed things up. *Janet: Now that Keith's mad at Matt, he'll do anything to make sure Matt and Angela won't be Prom King and Queen! Level 36 - Brotherly Love? Make sure the Miller brothers don't start a fight! *Keith enters the prom. *Keith: You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? *Matt: What are you talking about? *Keith: Why didn't you just take the whole cheerleading squad to prom? *Keith: Then we could all just sit back and bask in the Great Matthew's glory. *Matt: You don't feeling sorry for yourself? I gotta go. *Keith: You're the only one I feel sorry for. *Keith: You've always gotta be the MAN, no matter who you stop on... Even your own brother. *Matt: You'd better watch your mouth, little brother. *Keith: Why? Afraid people might see you for who you really are? *Matt: Whatever. *Angela and Virginia go to work. During the level *Angela keeps Keith from starting a fight with Matt! After the level *Keith and the principal come out. *Mr. Morgan: I understand this was difficult for you, Keith... *Mr. Morgan: ...but you did the right thing in coming for me. *Mr. Morgan: Though I wish you'd reveal the identity of the girl in question. *Keith: She uh.... She doesn't go here. *Keith: Still, once everyone finds out it was Matt - our school's going to look pretty bad. Level 37 - Heir Apparent Angela's not getting any help with the cleaning, so she'll have to clean three tables in a row all by herself! *Keith appears. *Keith: Hey... Can I talk to you for a sec? *Keith: I know you're like, really into Matt and stuff... But you should know he's only going to break your heart. *Angela: Aren't you his brother? *Keith: Yeah... That's how I know. *Angela: What's happened to you two? You were all, like, best buds the other day? *Keith: You haven't told him yet, have you? *Angela: Told him what? *Keith: If I were you, I wouldn't even bother. *Keith: Matt only cares about one person... *Keith: Himself. *Keith leaves the prom. During the level *Angela cleans 3 tables in a row, four times. After the level *Matt appears, and Keith enters the prom. Angela leaves aside. *Matt: Dude, you wanna tell me what your problem is? *Keith: Like you don't know. *Keith's trying to leave. *Matt: Wait! *Keith: You know, I can't wait for you to be expelled! *Matt: Why would I be expelled?! *Keith leaves the prom. *Matt: What have you been telling Principal Morgan? *Matt: Grrrrr! Level 38 - Just a Tool Time to get this party started - make lots of balloons! *Matt comes out, while Janet enters the school! *Janet: Where's the fire, tiger? *Matt: Why is my brother so mad at me, Janet? *Matt: You didn't tell him any lies, did you? *Janet: I didn't do anything! *Matt: I don't believe you. *Janet: Maybe he just didn't like the way you treated me, I don't know! *Matt goes to the principal office door. *Janet: Hey, Matt. *Janet: It's not too late for us, you know... *Janet: ...we could still be Prom King and Queen together. *Matt goes into principal's office. During the level *Angela makes lots of balloons! After the level *Virginia leaves aside. Keith appears. *Angela: Where's Matt? *Keith: I don't know, and I don't care. *Angela: His car's still in the parking lot, but I haven't seen him in a while. *Angela: Kitty said she saw him go to the principal's office, but that was, like, an hour and a half ago. *Keith: I wouldn't worry about it. *Angela: You 'wouldn't worry about it?' What does that mean? *Keith: I'm doing you a favor, Angela! Matt is a JERK. He's not going to take care fo you or the- *Angela: Janet's behind all this, isn't she? She's driven a wedge between you guys somehow. *Keith: No. *Angela: She's angry at Matt and she's using you to get back at him, and you're too dumb to see it. *Angela: She will NOT get away with this. *Keith: We're just trying to help you! *Angela leaves the prom. Level 39 - A King's Downfall The votes are pouring in - collect as many as you can! WARNING - DO NOT IMITATE *Matt and the principal come out. *Matt: You can't just kick me out of school without telling me why! *Mr. Morgan: Make sure you do a good job of cleaning out your locker, Mr. Miller. *Mr. Morgan: You are no longer a student here, effective immediately! *Mr. Morgan: If I see you anywhere within school grounds, you'll be charged with trespassing. *Mr. Morgan: That's the inglorious end of prom for you, Matthew Miller. *Matt: But I didn't DO anything! *Mr. Morgan: Your list of conduct violations at this school is as long as my arm. *Mr. Morgan: Even if this latest allegation turns out to be false, I'm only doing something I should have done a long time ago. *Mr. Morgan: In any case, I'm confident that my source in this matter is impeccable. *Matt: This is personal... Janet made you do this, didn't she? *Mr. Morgan: Get out of my school... *Mr. Morgan: ...OUT! *Matt: WITH. PLEASURE. *Matt Miller is out of school! During the level *Angela collects votes for the prom queen election! After the level *Mr. Morgan: Well, everything seems to be going swimmingly, thanks to our prom committee. *Mr. Morgan: Now, where shall we have the coronation? *Janet: It'll be right here, on stage. *Janet: Of course, we both know who's won. *Janet: If Matt wins, you can just announce Keith's name instead of his - he's my date for the evening, anyhow. *Mr. Morgan: Perfect! *Mr. Morgan: Now, go and enjoy your special evening. *Janet goes. *Mr. Morgan: Oh, and Janet... *Mr. Morgan: Congratulations on picking the RIGHT Miller brother. *Janet: Thanks, Dad. *Mr. Morgan leave the prom. Level 40 - Crumbling Empire People are getting impatient for the main event. Serve them quickly! *Kitty: Angela's going to spend the whole freakin' prom waiting in the parking lot for Matt. *Virginia: They're about to stop the dance to do the coronation - I'll go get her. *Angela appears. *Janet: Why Angela, don't you look adorable. *Angela goes to Matthew. *Janet: No Matthew, huh? What a shame - and he didn't even call to tell you he's not coming back. *Janet: Isn't that just like him? *Angela: Where is he, Janet? What did you do to him? *Janet: I didn't DO anything. *Janet: Maybe he just... came to his senses. *Angela: This is your last chance, Janet. Tell me the truth or so help me! *Janet: You can't threaten royalty, Angela... *Janet: ...I'm about to be made the queen, remember? *Janet, Kitty and Jenny leave aside. During the level *Angela earns quick bonuses by serving orders fast! After the level; Post-chapter *Angela enters the stage. *Mr. Morgan: Everyone, it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen! *The principal opens the letter. *Mr. Morgan: Announcing your king... Ma-- er… I mean KEITH Miller! *Keith is on the stage! *Right fans: Boooo! Where's Matt? *Mr. Morgan: Watch it, Kellerman. *Mr. Morgan: Keith is a three-sport varsity letterman, and is attending Arizona State in the fall! *Mr. Morgan: And now, I give you this year's Prom Queen... *Mr. Morgan: Angela Napoli? *Angela's on the stage! *Janet: WHAT?! *Janet: DO something! *Keith: Er… WAIT! *Keith: She can't be Prom Queen! She's pregnant! *They're worried! *Angela: WHAT?? That's NOT true! *Angela: I'm not pregnant, JANET IS! *They look at Janet! *Angela: I saw her pregnancy test! *Principal Morgan falls down! *The Snuggford post newspaper appeared! **'Pregnancy scandal shocks Snuggford High!' **'Snuggford High stripped of awards' **'Snuggford High closes after lack of enrollment'